


For You I'll Stay

by 101SakuraKiss



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of marriage, Naked Cuddling, Romantic Fluff, Single Parents, romantic nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101SakuraKiss/pseuds/101SakuraKiss
Summary: Clyde really had no intentions of staying in Maple Bay, but unforeseen circumstances change his mind. Those unforeseen circumstances? A teacher by the name of Hugo Vega. Clyde never thought he would be able to love another person again, but love has a funny way of entering someone's life. Especially if that funny way is through penguins and cheese. And 3 a.m. talks about nothing in particular, just love and wrestling. In between the kisses of course.





	For You I'll Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Clyde is my dadsona that I created specifically for Hugo, he isn't the "default" MC. What I mean by this is, Clyde isn't the father of Amanda, instead Clyde is a college friend of that dadsona. Clyde instead has an 8 year old daughter by the name of Lelia, while Aaron is the father of Amanda. Aaron isn't mentioned in this fic at all, but I wanted to clarify that so no one would get confused!!

**Clyde’s P.O.V.**

My excuse for moving to Maple Bay was to follow a story. It was an outrageous story that I knew would have no ground or basis and would never make it past editing. Whether the Dover Ghost existed or not was completely irrelevant and made no difference in the end. The article never saw the light of day. I was ok with that. My excuse for staying? The area was nice, Lelia loved the area and she was finally comfortable going to school here. She was making friends and was doing a lot better on her English, though she still liked to talk in Italian whenever possible, perhaps I let her revert back to our native language too often. No matter she was picking up English quickly so it was fine. I think.

The real reason for moving to Maple Bay was due to my own cowardice. I hated the looks of pity and judgement I would receive from the neighbors as I was left to raise Lelia by myself. The tears my daughter would cry after returning home from school because she was bullied for not having a mother. I didn’t know how to handle that so I withdrew her and let her be homeschooled by my mother when I was unable to oversee her studies myself. But that was no way to go, in the end I almost ended up running away from my own daughter. So instead I packed us up and bought a place in some obscure town I had never heard off. I randomly found the town online and decided why not. It was small anyways, and the school had pretty good ratings. I began working on English with Lelia and after a year we moved to Maple Bay. The reason I stayed, was more complicated than the lie. I still told people it was because I liked the town, which after some time became the truth. I hated Maple Bay at first, and didn’t care much for the people who lived there.

That was more my own fault than theirs though. I had no desire to meet them let alone get to know them. Then my old friends from college started moving into Maple Bay, quite the coincidence, if I actually believed in coincidences. They began making friends with some of the others that had already living here and eventually I just ended up getting to know them. Whether I wanted to or not. One of those people became the reason I stayed. Hugo Vega.

He was a teacher at the local school in Maple Bay. He wasn’t Lelia’s teacher, but he had taken a lot of time helping her with her studies when he noticed she was too nervous to seek the help out for herself. He helped her not only with her English, but her other classes as well. So naturally I reached out to the man and thanked him for taking so much time to help her. He dismissed it as just him doing his job, but I was grateful nonetheless. So when he messaged me one day to ask me to help chaperone for a field trip I agreed. Even though Lelia was not going to be there and I held no interest in the aquarium.

We got to know each other more. Hugo was a serious, but kind man. A little quirky. And though those kids drove him up a wall he still cared a great deal about them and truly wanted to see them succeed and do well in life. After a penguin incident that can only be described as “a once in a lifetime event” and “the mayhem only an eighth grader could cause” we had made plans to meet again.

I don’t know why I agreed to meet with him again, but I enjoyed cheese and told myself I had no reason not to go. Now that I think about it, I don’t think that was the reason I agreed to go. I had enjoyed Hugo’s company more than I was ready to admit at the time. The way he had looked when the water and light reflected off him, the way his eyes light up when he was talking about fish. How happy he was when I finally complied and touched the sting rays and crab things at the Touch Tank. Still hated it, still hate fish, but the way he smiled at me made the experience worth it. And the amount of times I washed my hands afterwards.

I think I first started falling in love with him at the aquarium and I just couldn’t say no. When we went for cheese and wine, and happening to land on trivia night was even more entertaining than the last. Under any other circumstance I would have refused to participate. I held no actual interest in the trivia, but Hugo had seemed excited to give it a shot. And competing against Mat was an added bonus. I felt competitive against Mat for some reason. Should probably cool that now that he’s dating my old roommate from college.

Anyways...Hugo and trivia. It was a surprising night. We won, which made a large portion of the surprise. I knew more answers than I had thought. The real surprise though was how enthusiastic Hugo became when the topic turned to wrestling. I had known nothing about the topic but he was answering the questions almost before Quinn could finish reading the card. He knew what he was talking about, and was offended when he had been told he had answered the last question wrong. He had been so positive about it. It took him some time, but I managed to convince him to open about his love for wrestling. He even showed me one of his rooms at his house that was filled with wrestling memorabilia. He had been so proud but so anxious about showing me this side of him. It was so enduring and so...fitting almost. I didn’t understand the appeal, but I understood how much it meant to him. We talked more about wrestling then, and Ernest came in and said a few things and that pretty much ended our night. I really didn’t know how Hugo could handle Ernest. I’m sure he was a good kid and all, but that temper got the better of that boy at times. We said goodnight and I left, my mind still wondering about the wrestling room Hugo had. I didn’t tell him, but when I went home that evening I looked up the answer on that card, Hugo had been correct not Quinn.

Three weeks later I happened to see an advertisement for an upcoming wrestling show in the city, about an hour from Maple Bay. I didn’t even think about it, before I realized what I was doing I had already purchased two tickets. I hoped they were good seats. I had no way of knowing. I hid the tickets in one of the dumbest books I could find and asked to meet up with Hugo, who agreed quit quickly to hang out with me. He had been pretty skeptic when I handed him the book, but flipped through it when I encouraged him to. When he finally found the tickets, the way his eyes light up and his smile. It was breathtaking. Beautiful. And I knew in that moment I was hooked on this man. That moving back to Italy was no longer an option for me. Even Lelia was taken with this man, she was always so happy when she saw him outside of school. She was even getting along well with Ernest, which was a complete surprise to Hugo and myself. Especially when Ernest seemed to be rather found of Lelia, even if they did bicker from time to time.

We obviously didn’t get the best seats, but that didn’t seem to deter him. Hugo was still bouncing like a child on Christmas morning. He talked to me about the wrestlers and different wrestling moves, it all went over my head but I couldn’t bring myself to care. I loved listening to him talk and loved watching him light up and get so excited. When he met the Eastern Dragon after the match and stood up to those terror of eighth graders he had to teach, it was like I was seeing a new man...almost. I was in too deep, and there was no going back.

I didn’t think he could possibly feel the same way, but when he showed me some of the “wrestling moves”, what it turned into. It was more than I had thought when I first started talking to Hugo. I never thought meeting Hugo would become one of the greatest things to happen to me. And I could never regret where I am in life now. I had someone else in my life again, other than my daughter. I have a lover, someone to hold and to be held by. I would forever be grateful that Hugo chose me.

And that leads me to where I am today, at three in the morning laying in Hugo’s bed...naked with an extremely naked Hugo next to me. ...Hugo looks good naked… I’m pressed up against his side, my head resting comfortably on his shoulder. He was running his fingers through my hair, combing through the mess of dark brown. He himself had his head propped up under his other arm. We didn’t say anything, just worked on catching our breaths. Hugo was a gentle, but passionate lover.

“Hey, you ok?” Hugo’s voice rumbles slightly and I glance up at him. He was looking at me, his eyes soft and happy. He looked tired, but overly pleased.

“Yeah, just catching my breath.” I smirk at him. “You may not have realized it, but you’re pretty rough.” The result is immediate, Hugo’s face turns a bright red and he starts stammering.

“Y-you didn’t say anything.” he says, his voice going loud. I huff and lean up kissing him on the nose.

“Relax, there was no way I was going to tell you to stop.” I run my hand over his chest, rubbing circles into the skin and muscles. “I was enjoying it too much. I never said it was a bad thing.”

“Are you in pain?” he asks, shifting slightly under the covers.

“Nah, sore but nothing bad.” I tell him. “You?”

“No, I’m fine.” Hugo says immediately and we fall silent after that. His hand running through my hair again, and my hand on his chest. The silence stretches and I’m about ready to fall asleep again when Hugo speaks again. “You still awake.”

“Barely…” I reply before yawning. “What’s up?”

“Do you remember when we first met you said once summer hit you would be leaving for Italy again?” I freeze at his question. His hand stills in my hair as he feels me tense up.

“...I do.” I reply quietly.

“Are you still going to go back?” he asks me after a moment’s pause. “I understand if you do. It’s your home country. I was just wondering if you planned on staying now…”

“Do you want me to?” I ask him propping myself up so I can look at him properly. He shifts so that he’s leaning more towards me. He frowns for a moment before speaking.

“I want you to do whatever it is you want to do.” he says and I roll my eyes.

“Listen, that’s what I’ll end up doing anyways.” I sigh. “That’s not going to change, I always do whatever it is I want. My question is, do _you_ want me to go back to Italy. Yes or no?”

“No.” he says immediately and I smile. I lean down and brush my lips against his own, Hugo sighs into the kiss, his hands wrapping around my waist as I move to lay atop him, shuddering as our hips meet. I pull away, tugging on his bottom lip gently as I do. He chases slightly before leaning back down, giving me wry smile.

“I’ve changed my mind.” I tell him as I lay my head on his chest. “I have no intentions of returning to Italy. There wasn’t really ever any reason to go back, I just didn’t have a reason to stay here. You changed that, for me and for my daughter. She wouldn’t have reached out in school if you hadn’t reached out to her first. Besides who’ll talk wrestling with you if I left? No offense cause he’s a good kid, but Ernest doesn’t seem all that interested.”

“And you are?” he quirks an eyebrow and I shrug with a small smile.

“It’s your passion.” I tell him. “And while I may or may not enjoy the sport myself I love the way you light up when you talk about wrestling. I love how happy you become and how relaxed you look. I’ve never seen you look happier than when you’re talking about wrestling, or your son.” He flushes at my words, his hands gripping at my sides. I give a startled yelp as Hugo suddenly flips us; me on my back and him on top of me. He looks down at me with a large smile and I can’t help the shudder that runs through me.

“Then you haven’t been looking.” he tells me as he trails small kisses along the side of my neck. I let out a heated sigh and bring my hands to wrap around his neck, my palms on his back. “You’re right, wrestling does make my happy. And I love my son despite our differences. Even Lelia is a joy to have around, she’s sweet and kind and she’s done a lot of good for Ernest. But there’s also you. You make me far happier than wrestling does. If I light up while talking about wrestling, it’s partly because you’re taking the time to listen to me. To learn about my love for the sport, even though it’s not something you're passionate about, that says a lot about you.”

“Does it?” I tilt my head back as he continues trailing kisses from my neck onto my chest. If we keep this up we’ll end up going another round, but I don’t tell him that or move to resist him.

“It says you’re a good person.” Hugo’s voice rumbles against my chest. I bite my bottom lip to keep myself from moaning. “You don’t have to keep quiet, the kids aren’t here.”

“That is entirely beside the point.” I mumble quietly and Hugo gives a short chuckle. “Also, that just says I love you, which I do.”

“I love you too.” Hugo whispers, moving back up to my mouth kissing me gently and sweetly. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too Hugo, more than any words could ever be said.” I tell him. “Either in English or Italian, I will never be able to say how much I truly, truly love you.”

“You don’t have.” Hugo leans up and watches me. “I can already tell, you’ve done so much for me, for Ernest. We both owe you for entering our lives. You know, I think I’m _otterly_ in love with you.” Hugo smirks as I let out a loud groan before bursting out laughing. I was waiting for the pun to happen.

“Seriously? Of all the puns open to you that’s the one you choose?” I keep laughing as I wrap my arms around his shoulders, he shakes against me as he joins in the laughter.

“I know some more.” he says, looking into my eyes. “But those are best for marriage and wedding days.” I stop laughing looking at him in shock. He has a surprising gentleness in his eyes as he cradles my face, one I had never seen before. He doesn’t say anything, just keeps smiling and I can’t keep the one off my face as I lean up and kiss him. The kiss wasn’t anything rushed, just slow and lazy. That one kiss though said all of our feelings to each other, and a promise that I can barely wait for.

_I love you Hugo, I hope our paths never stray from each other._

 


End file.
